


i̶ ̶h̶o̶p̶e̶  I Don’t Love You - Logince Oneshot

by And_There_They_Go_Again



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Logan x Roman - Freeform, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Short & Sweet, just pure fluff, logince oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_There_They_Go_Again/pseuds/And_There_They_Go_Again
Summary: Just a short and sweet little oneshot about the tedious endeavour that is denying romance. I hope you all enjoy it!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677358
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	i̶ ̶h̶o̶p̶e̶  I Don’t Love You - Logince Oneshot

He didn’t know what it was. Something about the way Roman walked, how he danced, how he breathed. There was no single answer to why Logan loved him the way he did. It was a bunch of small things. His hair, his eyes, his laugh. The way he whispered under his breath, the way he swung his hips side to side when he was singing, the way his eyes sparkled when he talked, the way everything about him was just so… so… So unapologetically him.

They shared a voice and a body, but Roman owned his. His movements, his smile, his life was his own as if Thomas never existed before him; as if no one ever existed before him. 

Logan liked writing poetry about him. Just small moments. Unique little habits he noticed. He wrote this poetry often, but he never dared to use Roman’s name. He was careful like that, as Roman made a habit of visiting the logical side while he was working. Logan did not know what he would do if Roman ever saw what he wrote. Die, probably. 

But no, Logan was not in love with him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A jump, a skip, a beat. A flutter in his heart and Roman could feel himself falling. Logan’s little smile that he tried to hide, the way his hands danced over a keyboard while he worked, the way he fiddled with the hem of his shirt when he was nervous or excited. He was so lovely, he was so kind, he was so smart, he was so him. 

Roman loved that. Roman loved how Logan inspired him. Stories upon stories he had written about the two of them. Roman rescuing Logan from evil, Roman sweeping him up in his arms to tell him he was safe, Roman promising him that he would never leave and Logan doing the same. 

Roman loved the idea of him. That’s what he told himself. Every time he wrote about Logan, he told himself the same thing ‘I like him for inspiration. I like him just as much as I like any other side’ Because Roman may love the idea of him. 

But no, Roman was not in love with him 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

And sure, sometimes they would share lingering glances, and sure, sometimes Roman will need ideas so he goes to Logan and they stay up all night brainstorming together, and sure, sometimes Logan just can’t be alone with his thoughts at night so he goes into Roman’s room and they sit and talk for hours, and sure, sometimes after staying up at night they fall asleep together, hands and bodies intertwined as one but no, they were not in love with each other. 

Because the very idea of that is preposterous, crazy, unheard of but… but not impossible. 

Because sometimes they wish those lingering glances didn’t have to end, and sometimes Roman makes up a story without a plot just so he has an excuse to go see Logan, and sometimes Logan will visit Roman at night just because he can, and sometimes they pretend to be asleep in the morning after they fall asleep together because they didn’t want that moment to end. 

Because maybe… maybe… 

Maybe they would say anything to see each other. 

And maybe the next time they write a story or a piece of poetry they write in tiny writing in the margin: 

_Oh god… I hope I don’t love you._


End file.
